Uriah Pedrad
thumb|Uriah mit Gewehr Uriah Pedrad ist ein Ferox und im selben Jahrgang wie Tris. Biografie Die Bestimmung Tris bemerkt Uriah zum ersten Mal, als er, ebenso wie sie, bei Capture the Flag in Fours Team ist. Uriah schlägt vor die Fahne ihrer Gruppe am Karusell beim Navy Pier zu verstecken, da dort auch die Gruppe seines Bruders bei der Initation ihre versteckt und gewonnen hat. Als Marlene auf dem Weg dorthin ihre Taschenlampe anmacht, neckt Uriah sie damit, ob sie Angst vor der Dunkelheit hat. Im Zug zurück zum Hauptquartier der Ferox spricht Uriah Tris gemeinsam mit Marlene darauf an, dass sie das Riesenrad hinaufgeklettert ist. Darauf nimmt er einen Paintball und als der Zug sich so stark bewegt, dass er auf Tris fällt, zerdrückt er die Kugel so, dass sie Tris ins Gesicht spritzt. Gleich danach hat er das selbe wieder vor, stellt es jedoch so an, dass er sich ausversehen einen Paintball in den Mund schießt. Als Tris am Tag nach der ersten Initationsphase den Boden des Schlafsaals schrubbt, kommt Uriah mit einigen anderen Ferox zu ihr und bietet ihr an zu einer Art Initationsritual mitzukommen, obwohl es eigentlich nur für die Initianten ist, die ältere Geschwister bei den Ferox haben. Als einer der Ferox Tris jedoch bemerkt, verteidigt Uriah sie, indem er sagt, dass Tris eine Verschnaufpause verdient hat, weil sie Edward gesehen hat, nachdem ihm ins Auge gestochen wurde. Als Tris fragt, was sie vorhaben, erwidert Uriah, dass es etwas Gefährliches seie. Jedoch gibt er im Zug zu, dass er selber nicht weiß, wohin es geht. Beim Hancock-Gebäude angekommen, erkundigt sich Tris, ob die Aufzüge funktionieren, worauf Zeke entgegnet, ob sie ernsthaft glaube, dass er so blöd ist nicht die Notstromversorgung einzuschalten, worauf Uriah erwidert, dass er dies schon glaubt. Daraufhin kämpfen er und Zeke kurz freundschaftlich miteinander. In den Aufzügen hinauf bittet Uriah Lynn netter zu Tris zu sein, nachdem sie diese angeblafft hat. Als Uriah auf dem Dach sieht, dass sie Ziplinen ist er genauso wie die anderen Initianten erst einmal eingeschüchtert. Als Zeke Tris neckt, dass er erstaunt ist, dass sie nicht schreit oder heult, erwidert Uriah, dass Tris durch und durch eine Ferox ist, woraufhin Zeke ihn provoziert, dass er womöglich später vergessen wird seine Gürte richtig festzuziehen. Uriah meint daraufhin nur, dass ihre Mutter ihn dafür rösten würde. Nach Tris ist Uriah der nächste beim Ziplinen und er schreit schrill und schlägt mit den Armen um sich, als er unten ankommt. Am ersten Tag der zweiten Initationsphase wird bekannt, dass Uriah bei den gebürtigen Ferox in der ersten Phase Erster geworden ist. Einige Tage treffen Tris, Uriah, Marlene und Lynn wieder aufeinander. Uriah gratuliert Tris zu ihrem guten Ergebnis in der zweiten Initationsphase und lädt sie dazu ein zuzusehen, wie er Marlene einen Muffin vom Kopf schießt, da sie gewettet hat, dass er sich nicht traut einen kleinen Gegenstand aus hundert Fuß Entfernung zu schießen und er dagegen gewttet hat, dass sie nicht den Mut hat sich mit diesem hinzustellen. Im Trainingsraum ist Tris verwundert, dass die Waffen herumliegen, aber Uriah versichert ihr, dass sie nicht geladen sind und es nicht gefährlich für Marlene werden kann. Schließlich schafft Uriah es den Muffin von Marlenes Kopf zu schießen und als Marlene den Muffin aufhebt und hineinbeißt, zieht er sie damit auf, dass dies widerlich seie. Lynn erzählt Tris dabei, dass Uriah in der zweiten Phase bei den gebürtigen Ferox Zweiter geworden ist. Als Uriah auf ein anderes Ziel schießt, werden sie jedoch von Four, Zeke und Shauna bemerkt. Auf dem Flur schubsen Uriah und Zeke sich freundschaftlich. Als Tris am nächsten Morgen, nachdem Peter, Drew und Al sie am Abend zuvor angegriffen in den Speisesaal kommt, winkt Uriah ihr zu, lässt die Hand aber wieder fallen, als er bemerkt in was für einen Zustand Tris ist. Er setzt sich darauf auch zu Tris, Christina und Will an den Tisch. Als Tris den dreien von dem Angriff erzählt, meint Uriah, dass dies nicht fair gewesen seie und sie es Peter, Drew und Al heimzahlen sollten, indem sie versuchen sollten bessere Ergebnisse als diese zu erzielen, damit sie möglicherweise als Fraktionslose enden und damit ihr Leben bis zum Ende zerstört ist. Als Tris nach der Trauerrede für Al, von der sie geflüchtet ist, bietet Uriah ihr etwas zu trinken an, sie lehnt jedoch ab. Am Tag, an dem sie sich auf ihre Angstlandschaft vorbereiten werden, sitzt Uriah wieder bei Tris, Christina und Will am Tisch und erzählt, dass sie durch die Angstlandschaft eines Ausbilders gehen werden. Als Will meint, dass es unfair seie, dass die gebürtigen Ferox schon die ganzen Insiderinformationen bekommen, meint Uriah, dass wenn Will diese haben würde, er sie auch zu seinem Vorteil nützen würde. Uriah muss schließlich in Laurens Angstlandschaft gegen Wände, die sich langsam schließen, ankämpfen. Am Tag der Angstlandschaften bietet Uriah Tris an, auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen, weil keine Sitzplätze mehr frei sind, aber sie lehnt ab. Am Ende der Initation platziert Uriah sich als Zweiter, hinter Tris. Tödliche Wahrheit Nachdem die Ferox am Ende des ersten Buches unter Einfluss des Simulationsserums einen cGroßteil der Altruan getötet haben und die Simulation wieder beendet wurde, fanden die Ferox, die nicht zu den Verrätern übergelaufen sind, Zuflucht bei den Candor. Tris, die wenige Tage später ankommt, da sie erst bei den Amite waren, wird öffentlich bei den Candor befragt. Nach der Befragung kommt Uriah schließlich zu ihr und fragt sie, ob alles in Ordnung seie. Er sagt auch, dass sie während dem Simulationsangriff Will erschießen musste, da sonst möglicherweise die Ferox alle Sklaven der Ken geworden wären. Außerdem beruhigt er sie, dass Christina ihr verzeihen wird, sobald sie das begriffen hat. Als Tris am nächsten Tag in den gleichen Schlafsaal geht, in dem sich auch Lynn befindet, erzählt diese ihr, dass ihr kleiner Bruder Hector Uriah mitten ins Gesicht gesagt hat, dass Zeke ein Verräter ist, da dieser nach den Simulationsangriff zu den Ken gegangen ist. Kurz darauf zeigt Marlene Tris und Lynn ein neues Kleid und meint, dass sie es nicht schlimm findet, wenn kurz ihre Unterwäsche dabei hervorschaut. Genau in diesem Moment stößt auch Uriah zu den dreien und sagt, wenn es um aufblitzende Unterwäsche geht, macht er mit, egal was es ist. Danach verkündet er den Mädchen, dass einige Ferox diese Nacht zu einer Überwachungsaktion am Hancock Building gehen und lädt sie ein mitzukommen, woraufhin alle zustimmen. Gemeinsam mit Marlene holt er sich daraufhin etwas zu essen. Am Abend treffen sich schließlich einige Ferox im Erdgeschoss des Hauptquartiers der Candor. Uriah kommt gemeinsam mit Lauren und fragt Tris, ob sie diese schon kennt, woraufhin Lauren antwortet, dass Tris durch einen Teil ihrer Angstlandschaft gehen musste. Uriah ist verwundert, da er dachte, dass die Fraktionswechsler durch Fours Angstlandschaft gehen müssten. Nur wenige Augenblicke später kommen jedoch einige Feroxverräter in das Gebäude und schaffen es mit kleinen Pfeilen die Ferox außer Gefecht zu setzen. Da Tris eine Unbestimmte ist, wirken diese bei ihr aber nicht. Nachdem die Verräter weitergezogen sind, steht Tris auf und muss feststellen, dass alle anderen unansprechbar sind. Jedoch steht plötzlich Uriah hinter ihr - er ist auch ein Unbestimmter. Schließlich nehmen die zwei Jacken von Feroxverrätern, die erschossen wurden, an sich. Als Tris sagt, dass sie wieder nach oben müssen, ist Uriah verwundert und entsetzt, da er dachte, dass sie sich eigentlich nun in Sicherheit bringen sollten. Tris erklärt ihm jedoch, dass sie die übrigen Ferox im Gebäude warnen müssen. Uriah hat Angst, dass sie erkannt werden könnten, doch schließlich sieht er ein, dass Tris Plan der beste ist. Tris teilt Uriah die Aufgabe zu, die Ferox im dritten Stockwerk zu warnen. Jedoch wird Tris nach einiger Zeit erwischt und ebenso wie einige anderen Unbestimmten von den Feroxverrätern überwacht. Wenig später wird auch Uriah dazu gebracht. Nachdem Tris Eric mit einem Messer angegriffen hat, bricht Chaos aus. Uriah schafft es durch einen Kinnhaken einem Feroxverräter das Bewusstsein zu nehmen und schießt danch mit den Betäubungspfeilen auf andere Feroxverräter. Schließlich schaffen es die Unbestimmten, als einige Ferox plötzlich zur Hilfe erscheinen, zu entkommen. Eine Stunde nach diesem Ereignis kommt er zu Tris auf die freizugängliche Toilette. Als er sieht, dass Tris die Nadel aus ihrer Haut gezogen hat, findet er dies widerlich und leichtsinnig von ihr, überbringt ihr aber auch die Nachricht, dass allmählich wieder aufwachen, Marlene gut und Lynn schlecht gelaunt ist. Außerdem erzählt er, dass die Candor Eric gerettet haben und ihn nun befragen. Gemeinsam mit Tris überlegt er auch noch, warum Jeanine diesen Angriff gestartet hat, finden aber keine wirkliche Erklärung. Zuletzt bittet er Tris noch niemanden zu sagen, dass er unbestimmt ist. Als Tobias Tris im Speisesaal nach den genauen Ereignissen fragt, sagt sie auch, dass Uriah bei den Unbestimmten dabei war und fragt ihn, ob er wusste, dass Uriah unbestimmt ist. Tobias bejaht dies und Tris ist erst sauer, dass er ihr dies nie gesagt hat, muss aber schließlich einsehen, dass es das beste war, dass er Uriahs Pivatsphäre respektiert hat. Tris, Caleb, Lynn und Marlene sitzen am nächsten Tag an einem Tisch im Speisesaal und unterhalten sich, Uriah und Tobias stellen sich noch für das Essen an. Als Uriah an den Tisch kommt, erzählt er, dass er, während er warten musste, gehört hat, dass Eric fast gar nichts von Jeanines Plan wusste. Später, bei einer Versammlung, bittet Jack die Unbestimmten nach vorne zu treten. Tris wirft Uriah einen Blick zu, vermutlich hat dieser aber nicht seine Unbestimmtheit bekannt gegeben. Am Nachmittag des selben Tages stoßen Zeke und Tori plötzlich in das Hauptquartier der Candor und Zeke gibt bekannt, dass sie bei den Feroxverrätern nur als Spione unterwegs waren. Kurz darauf erscheint Uriah und die beiden Brüder fallen sich in die Arme. Kurz darauf sitzt er gemeinsam mit Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene und Tris im Speisesaal, da sie auf Tobias warten, der die Informationen über das Gespräch zwischen Jeanine und Jack bekommen wird. Als Tris bemerkt, dass Cara mit Christina reden will, zieht Tris den Kopf ein, aber Uriah blickt sich neugierig um, woraufhin Tris etwas sauer auf ihn ist, weil es ihrer Meinung nach zu auffällig ist. Nachdem Tobias später in den Raum kommt und verkündet, dass Jeanine nur einen Abgesandten zu einem Gespräch schicken wird, ist Zeke verwundert, dass sie nicht persönlich kommt, doch Uriah feixt, dass Jeanine dann sich nur möglicherweise einer wütenden Horde Ferox entgegenstellen muss, wenn sie selbst erscheint. Schließlich beschließen sie Jack und den Abgesandten zu belauschen. Am Tag der Ausspionierung steht er gemeinsam mit Zeke an den Türen bei der Brücke, auf der die Verhandlungen stattfinden werden. Nachdem es aber zum Chaos kommt, als Lynn Max erschießt, wird Shauna verletzt. Als Uriah zu den anderen kommt, ist er entsetzt, als er ihren Zustand sieht, aber die anderen bitten ihn einen Arzt zu informieren. Kurz darauf kehren die Ferox wieder zurück in ihr Hauptquartier. Beim Abendessen setzt Uriah sich, mit einem Reisenberg Essen, zu Tris. Er bietet ihr ein paar Bissen von seinem Kuchen, woraufhin Tris verwundert fragt, ob er wirklich vorhat die ganze Portion selbst zu essen, was er bejaht. Schließlich stoßen auch einige andere zu den beiden und Marlene setzt sich neben Uriah. Die beiden halten unter dem Tisch Händchen und werfen sich heimlich Blicke zu. Uriah bemerkt jedoch, dass Lynn schlecht gelaunt ist und fragt sie, was los seie. Daraufhin sagt Lynn direkt, dass ihr davon schlecht wird, wenn sie sieht, wenn er und Marlene sich gegenseitig Blicke zuwerfen und warum sie nicht endlich knutschen. Uriah ist von Lynns Worten geschockt, doch da küsst Marlene ihn schon. Danach lächeln die beiden sich an und unterhalten sich leise miteinander. Nachdem Jeanine bei einigen Ferox mithilfe des Transmitters eine Simulation angewendet hat und dadurch Marlene ums Leben kam, sitzt Uriah am nächsten Morgen mit Zeke im Speisesaal. Uriah wirkt abwesend und trinkt alle paar Sekunden aus einer braunen Flasche. Schließlich erzählt er, dass Shauna herausgefunden hat, dass er ein Unbestimmter ist und sich nicht bei ihm anstecken möchte. Als Zeke meint, dass er am liebsten denjenigen verprügeln würde, der Shauna diesen Unsinn über die Unbestimmten erzählt hat, verweist Uriah darauf, dass diejenige Shaunas Mutter war. Als Tobias an den Tisch kommt und Tris ihn auf die Tatsache anspricht, dass Jeanine nach einem Unbestimmten gefordert hat, damit sie mit dem Alktivieren des Transmitters aufhört, meint Uriah, dass niemand zu den Ken gehen sollte und die Ferox zurückschlagen müssen. Als Tris sagt, dass sonst möglicherweise die halbe Fraktion der Ferox "Selbstmord" begehen würde, ist Uriah sauer auf sie. Tris entschuldigt sich, sagt aber auch dass es die Wahrheit ist. Es wird jedoch klar, dass Uriah definitiv nicht derjenige sein will, der zu den Ken geht. Schließlich geht Tris zu den Ken, wo sie auch einige Tage lang ist, bis sie es schafft wieder zu denjenigen Ferox zurückzugelangen, die kein Transmitter abbekommen haben und sich zurzeit im Viertel der Altruan befinden. Auf einem Gehsteig, an dem sie vorbeikommen, sitzen Uriah und Christina, jeweils mit einer Waffe ausgestattet. Als Uriah Tris sieht, will er sie umarmen, aber Tobias weist ihn mit der Erklärung, dass sie viel durchgemacht hätte, zurück. Am nächsten Morgen findet Tris, nachdem sie geduscht hat, Uriah, Christina und Lynn in Tobias' Zimmer vor. Lynn schlägt Uriah mit einem Kissen und Uriah fragt, wie sie es schaffen kann jemandem mit einem Kissen wehzutun. Als Uriah kurz darauf Peter als 'Waschlappen' bezeichnet, meint Lynn, dass ein Ferox mit Verstand mit Verstand dieses Wort niemals denken würde und fragt Uriah, ob er zwölf seie, worauf dieser erwidert, dass er bereits zwölfeinhalb sei. Später an diesem Tag steht er gemeinsam mit Christina, Lynn, Zeke und Shauna bei einer großen Schar von Fraktionslosen und Ferox. Als Tris dazustößt, erzählt er ihr, dass der Angriffsplan auf die Ken bekannt gegeben wird. Als bekannt gegeben, dass diejenigen, die Transmitter abbekommen haben, zur Sicherheit nicht mit kommen sollen, meint Lynn zu Uriah, dass sie nicht mitkommen können. Uriah erinnert sie daran, dass nur sie nicht mitkommen darf, weil er unbestimmt ist. Er beruhigt Lynn aber auch, dass die Chance relativ niedrig stehen, dass ihr Transmitter aktiviert wird, wenn sie nicht mitkommt. Nach der Versammlung steht er mit Lynn und Christina an einem Lagerfeuer und verbrennt sich dort fast die Hände. Als er deswegen lacht, sieht man in seinem Gesicht aber immer noch die Trauer. Während des Angriffes befinden sich Tris und Tori in Jeanines Labor und kurz nachdem Tori Jeanine getötet hat, erscheinen Tobias und Uriah im Raum. Als Tori erzählt, dass Tris versucht hat zu verhindern, dass sie Jeanine tötet ist Uriah verwundert und fragt Tris, wie sie es geschafft hat in das Labor zu gelangen. Tris und Tobias geraten daraufhin in einen Streit, aber schließlich verlangt Tori wieder in die unteren Stockwerke zu sehen. Uriah fasst Tris während des Weges zurück am Arm um ihr Halt zu geben. Im fünften Stock angekommen treffen sie auf Therese, die Uriah um seine Waffe bittet, die er ihr auch gibt. Uriah erzählt Tris daraufhin, dass sie viele Menschen töten mussten, um ins Gebäude zu gelangen. Als sie auf dem weiteren Weg plötzlich Peter sehen, der sich eigentlich davor gedrückt hat mitzukommen, erwähnt Uriah, dass dieser schließlich doch nach am Ende, als alles sicher war, gekommen ist und vermutlich sein Vater gestorben ist. Einige Minuten nachdem sie schließlich unten angekommen sind schreit Uriah plötzlich, als er sieht, dass Lynn auf einer Trage hineingebracht wird. Er schreit eine Ärztin an, dass sie sich um Lynn kümmern soll. Lynn will jedoch die Hand von der Stelle tun, auf der sich eine Schusswunde befindet, deshalb hilft Uriah der Ärztin dabei dies zu tun. Als alle sehen, wie ernst Lynns Lage schreit Uriah die Krankenschwester nochmals an etwas zu tun, aber diese erklärt, dass die Krankenstation der Ken niedergebrannt wurde und es nicht mehr zu einem anderen Krankenhaus reichen würde. Uriah ist verzweifelt, aber Lynn sagt ihm sofort, dass es zu spät ist. Uriah nimmt eine von Lynns Händen, kurz darauf kommt auch Tris und nimmt Lynns andere Hand, aber Lynn scheint nur noch Uriah zu bemerken. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie froh ist, dass sie nicht während der Simulation gestorben ist. Uriah sagt ihr, dass sie auch jetzt nicht stirbt, aber Lynn sagt ihm, dass er nicht dumm sein soll. Schließlich fügt sie noch hinzu, dass sie auch Marlene geliebt hat, woraufhin Uriah erwidert, dass es niemanden gibt, der Marlene nicht geliebt hat. Lynn meint nur, dass sie das nicht auf diese Weise gemeint hat und verliert schließlich das Bewusstsein. Als Lynn schließlich gestorben ist, löst Tris Lynns Hand von Uriahs und sagt ihm, dass er Shauna und Hector die Nachricht überbringen soll. Uriah bejaht dies, bevor er noch einmal Lynns Gesicht berührt. Letzte Entscheidung Nachdem Tris von Evelyn befragt wurde, kommt Uriah zu ihr ud führt sie zu den Aufzügen. Tris fragt ihn, ob sie sich zu aufgebracht gestellt hat und Evelyn vielleicht so weiß, dass das Wahrheitsserum bei ihr nicht wirkt. Uriah meint jedoch, dass Evelyn erwartet hat, dass Tris aufgebracht ist und sie deshalb alles richtig gemacht hat. Schließlich führt er Tris in den ehemaligen Schlafraum der Initianten der Ken, wo er auch schon Betten für Christina und Cara reserviert hat. Jedoch erwähnt er auch, dass es vielleicht eine Weile dauern könnten, bis die zwei freigesprochen werden. Als Tris sich erkundigt, wie es ihm jetzt geht, da Marlene und Lynn beide erst vor weniger Zeit gestorben sind, meint Uriah, dass er am liebsten nicht darüber nachdenken möchte und einfach weitermachen will wie bisher. Bevor er wieder geht, da er seine Mutter besuchen will, teilt er Tris noch mit, dass Tobias sie sehen will. Einige Tage später wartet er gemeinsam mit Zeke auf dem Dach des Hancock Buildings, von welchem sie Steine herunterwerfen und miteinander herumalbern, auf Christina und Tris. Als Christina einen Scherz macht, mussen beide Jungs lachen, Uriah wirkt aber etwas abwesend. Die vier blicken schließlich in die Ferne und Uriah fragt sich, was dahinter wohl sein mag. Zudem ist er sich äußerst sicher, dass es etwas anderes als die Stadt sein wird. Alle schweigen, aber kurz danach fragt Uriah Christina über den Aufstand aus. Am Abend darauf beschließen Christina und Uriah beide mit Tris zum Treffen der Getreuen zu gehen. Auch wenn Uriah immer noch äußerlich eine glückliche Fasade wahrt, weiß Tris, dass diese jeden Moment abfallen könnte. Als Tris von ihrer gestrigen Erfahrung mit zwei Mitgliedern der Getreuen erzählt, wie diese sie in ein dunkles Labor geführt haben, damit sie nicht erkannt werden und sie daraufhin einen der beiden geschlagen hat, meint Uriah, dass er es seltsam fände, dass sie nur einen geschlagen hat. Langsam bekommen die drei aber Zweifel, ob sie den Getreuen vertrauen können. Jedoch meint Tris, dass sie endlich herausfinden will, was hinter dem Zaun ist und Uriah stimmt ihr zu. Schließlich verspricht Uriah Tris Tobias von dem Treffen zu erzählen und fragt auch, ob er Zeke einweihen kann, womit Tris kein Problem hat. Am Abend wartet Uriah auf Tris und Christina und erzählt, dass er Tobias und Zeke informiert hat. Angekommen am Gebäude stellt Uriah fest, dass sie noch einige Stockwerke zu laufen haben. Tris meint, dass sie vielleicht mit dem Aufzug fahren könnten, aber Uriah macht ihr bewusst, dass dieser vermutlich von Evelyn kontrolliert wird. Beim Treffen steht er schließlich bei Zeke, Tori und einigen anderen Ferox. Als Zeke in die Gruppe eingeteilt wird, die hinter den Zaun gehen wird, aber weil er sich um Shauna kümmern möchte, nicht mitwill, beschließt Uriah mit der Gruppe mitzugehen. Epilog Tobias erinnert sich, dass obwohl Uriah nur wenige Tage nach Tris gestorben ist, sie sich aber nur wenige Wochen danach nach dem typischen Ferox-Ritual von Uriah verabschiedet haben, indem seine Asche eine Klippe hinabgeworfen wurde und sie lautstark seinen Namen rufend, für ihn gejubelt haben. Trotzdem ist er sich auch sicher, dass obwohl sie nun, zweienhalb Jahre später, Abschied von Tris nehmen, die meisten an diesen Tag auch an Uriah denken werden. Familie Seine Mutter ist Hana und sein älterer Bruder ist Zeke. Er war verliebt in Marlene und war in einer Beziehung mit ihr, bis diese starb. Sein Vater starb, als er noch klein war. Aussehen Uriah ist groß und gutaussehend, hat gebräunte Haut und dunkle Augen. Seine Haarfarbe ist braun und wenn er grinst strahlen seine Zähne weiß. Hinter seinem Ohr hat er ein Tatoo einer Schlange und ein unbekanntes auf dem Rücken. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Ferox Kategorie:Unbestimmt Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Divergent Charakter Kategorie:Insurgent Charakter Kategorie:Allegiant Charakter Kategorie:Getreuen